If We Ever Meet Again
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: She needed to be Blair Waldorf, without Chuck Bass's shadow. She knew what she had to do; after all, she learned from the master. She will never be the same, but he won't let you get away.
1. A Place Like This

If We Ever Meet Again

A Place Like This

_I meant it Blair, with all my heart._

_I love you._

_If two people are meant to be together…._

_You don't need to choose._

_I have to be Blair Waldorf first._

She awoke with a jolt, as though a shock of electricity had passed through her. The angry red light of alarm clock stared back at her: 4:13AM.

Blair sighed, exhaling loudly. She stared up at the blue-black ceiling, the room still shrouded in night. She hoped that sleep might return, but knew better. It happened sometimes; thoughts of Chuck creeping up on her, even when she was bone tired. That pivotal choice, the memories of that night scrambling together, even though they were, now, so long ago.

She rubbed her temples, attempting to soothe the sleep and exhaustion from her face. Her mind drifted to how she had ended up in a place like this? Agreeing to intern with her mother had clear advantages during her sophomore year at Columbia. Blair stretched the length of her body, toes curling in the duvet. Her ferocious knack for business and inbred knowledge of fashion had left an impression on those she had dealt with for Eleanor Waldorf Designs.

Which led her here. To Limited Brands. In the Midwest. Ew.

Though she had kept busy enough in the city, it was still the city, and too close to Chuck. And Limited Brands? Well, she needed a bigger business to learn from, and they did own Bendel's. It was just a summer internship before her senior year at Columbia, and seeing the intersection of big business fashion and luxury collections was exciting. Blair slid out of bed, standing, and stretched again.

Quietly, she put on her running gear, and slipped out the front door. The corporate housing wasn't so miserable. Easton Commons was at least next to a posh outdoor mall. Her run took her past Bendel's and Tiffany's, Burberry, and Nordstrom- hardly Bergdorf's, but it was the best it seemed Columbus could do. Blair had never understood before what Nate always enjoyed so much about running. But over the past few years, she found it helped her clear her head, focus on the important things, and plan her day. She ran hard, trying to shake the memories that had bubbled up while she dreamed. Blair wanted, _needed_, this summer to be different. She wanted to grow and see things from a different perspective. A new city, a new job, no old friends, no Gossip Girl around every corner; she was free. Blair ran further, harder.

Nearly 6AM. Blair pushed the front door open, looking forward to her yogurt and bowl of fruit. The television was on CNN and she looked around, confused. Her roommate was sitting at the breakfast bar, iPad in one hand, and a spoonful of cereal in the other. The other girl looked up," Hey Blair! Good run?"

_Way too perky for 6AM_, Blair thought to herself. She walked to the refrigerator and retrieved her breakfast, "Yeah."

Breathing in, Blair turned and uncharacteristically sat down at the breakfast bar next to the other girl. _Try,_ she told herself. She peeked at the screen of the iPad, "What are you looking at?"

The other girl's name was Evangeline St. George, and even after just a week together, Blair did not know much more than that. Eve turned to show her the screen, "It's the press release on the new make of my car, isn't it stunning? They're finally putting the double clutch transmission in it."

Eve looked thoroughly happy at this news. Blair had no idea what Eve was talking about, so she decided to not even try to hide it, "I know nothing about cars," She said, a look of mild distaste on her face.

"You're not alone." Eve smiled. "I like pretty things, and cars can be quite pretty- look at the lines and the lights on this car," She manipulated the image on the screen to show Blair. "They call their designs 'fluidic sculpture' and it's by far one the fresher things on the market right now."

Blair pondered what Eve was saying as she watched the screen, "It doesn't look so different from yours, but you did pick the best color." Blair smiled back at Eve.

"What does your car look like?" Eve inquired.

"I don't have one- I don't drive." Blair stared at her bowl of fruit, skewering a strawberry.

"Wanna learn?" Eve cocked her head to the side.

Blair looked up at Eve, confused, "Why would I _want_ to learn to drive?"

"Freedom," Eve stated bluntly. It was as if somehow, she knew more about Blair than she should. "And it's exhilarating, plus I get to take my stress out by screaming at other drivers," Eve chuckled.

Blair pondered this as she continued to eat her fruit, still unable to come to a decision, "Let me mull it over, I'll get back to you."

That weekend, trainers permit in hand, Eve took Blair to her old stomping grounds- her high school. Well, to the parking lot anyway.

"This is where you went to school." Blair was horrified at the size of the building.

"Yup, over 2,000 people in all four grades in my senior year. That was before they opened the third high school." Eve had parked, and turned the engine off. "Ready? Let's go!"

Trading places, Blair slid into the drivers seat for the first time. Eve's Genesis Coupe was a sleek grey and Blair smoothed her hands over the black leather steering wheel.

Eve grinned and shook her head. "This is the part where you turn the car on."

Blair glowered back, and turned the ignition. Raw primitive power roared to life under her fingertips. 300 plus break horsepower rearing as the six slick cylinder heads rose and fell. She tapped the acceleration pedal, and the car surged forth; Blair freaked and hit the brakes.

"Congratulations, we moved three feet and stopped. You're a natural." Eve teased her.

"You know, you're almost as bad as…" Blair snapped and stopped herself. Eve looked at her with wide-eyed confusion, and possibly concern? They had talked about trivial stuff, never their histories or feelings. Blair did not want to talk about it.

"Try again; he's sport-tuned, so his brakes and accelerator are sensitive, and he has a harder ride quality," Eve said softly, trying to coax Blair to keep going.

"He?" Blair quipped.

"Mamoru. I know, it's a Korean car, but bite me, I have a soft spot." Eve was being playfully defensive. She stroked the dashboard, "He's my guardian, and my baby. So no wrapping him around trees or lamp posts."

The girls laughed. They spent an age driving in the parking lot as Blair learned the controls, the size of the car. Eve had fun and even taught her how to power slide- not an essential skill, but it was exciting. Finally convincing Blair to drive on the road, they picked up some coffee. Back in the car, coffee in hand, Eve directed Blair through a neighborhood, and they parked in front of a house. Setting on the car's trunk, they sipped their coffee as Eve stared at the house across the street.

"I hate him." Eve let the words float away from her. Blair looked up from the rim of her coffee cup, at the other girl, but remained silent. "He was my everything, and even after he broke my heart, he would never let me go. I left to chase my dreams, but also to get away from him."

Blair looked over at the blue house Eve was staring at. It was far from special or pretty, but she felt for the other girl. She thought about what Eve said; her thoughts turned to Chuck and she suddenly whispered, "Me too."

Eve put an arm around Blair and they both let their sorrows engulf them. No tears, just sadness. Jagged blue-grey clouds coated the summer sky. Eve was trying to remember her summers with him, but it was already becoming too late. All she could remember was hurt and blue eyes. Her mind flooded with the memory of so many lost tears; she wanted more than he could have ever given her, and bit the edge of the paper coffee cup in retaliation.

Blair was forlorn; her exile was a choice twice over. She did not regret her decisions, but that did not make them a great deal easier with which to live. Her heart was whole, but empty, and it ached. Reaching for her dreams, she knew she would never be the same. Would Chuck still love her when they met again? Was that something she still wanted?

Eve gathered herself together and shook her head in defiance of their sullen mood. "Enough! The summer has only begun, and we are going to do what we came to do! Work hard, be amazing, and find love- for ourselves! Yeah?" Eve looked at Blair with hope and excitement in her eyes.

Blair gave a small smile. "Well, I suppose we have to at least try."

"Right! Let's shake on it." Eve proffered her hand.

Hand in hand, they shook, and Blair exhaled, ready to take on the future she had chosen.

That night they had an Audrey marathon. The next morning, they made a list. Blair liked lists, but Eve liked them even more. Things to do, to experience, goals to reach, they flung themselves mercilessly into the summer. There was a constant flow of activity. Blair learned to drive and received her license. Yes, it was an Ohio license and she hated the color, but it was hers! The girls went to every club, restaurant, and event Eve could find. Blair actually relaxed, had fun, laughed at other people's jokes, and she was… happy.

Weeks flipped by, and soon, Blair was packing for New York and Columbia, Eve for D.C. and Georgetown. A knock on her bedroom door, Blair looked up from her luggage. It was Eve, "A small thank you." She held out a small album. Blair opened it to find it stuffed full of photos of them from all they had done that summer. "Kind of old school I know, but, it's more intimate than Facebook." Eve smiled.

Blair threw her arms around Eve, hugging her fiercely and Blair whispered, "Thank you."


	2. I Think I Know

I Think I Know

"Dorota! I'm home!" Back in New York, she felt odd…different. Blair had become alarmingly use to having no doorman, no driver, no Dorota. She had nearly opened her own car door when they pulled up in front of her building, before her doorman had stepped forward to open it for her. Her life was so much more relaxed in Columbus; it was so uncomplicated. The mask she had always worn in New York had slowly slipped off without her knowledge. As elevator doors closed, taking Blair higher and higher, she smoothed the creases in her skirt, closed her eyes and breathed. When they opened once more, she was home.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota was beaming as she walked out of the kitchen, a fresh arrangement of peonies in hand. "These just arrived for you."

Blair blanched; she loved peonies, but they always reminded her…. She swiftly snatched up the attached notecard.

_B,_

_Stay strong! You are awesome- try not to forget it!_

_~E_

And exhale. Blair chuckled- she had sent Eve flowers too. "Thank you, Dorota." She was Blair Waldorf, former Queen of Constance, and a major force of reckoning once more. But she did turn and smile at Dorota before ascending the stairs.

Pinning Eve's note above her desk, Blair mapped her senior year out in her head. She realized she hadn't made plans for the holidays yet. She would need to fix that….

"B!" A squeal, followed by a blur of gold smothered her.

"Hi, S." Her voice was muffled by the other girl's giant hug.

"Come, come!" Serena was pulling her out the door, "Lunch, shopping, we have to catch up!"

Blair grabbed at her handbag, simultaneously glancing at the clock, "Only three hours. I have a schedule to keep you know."

"Seriously? Classes haven't even started, and you _just_ got back from…that place, where was it?"

"Columbus. I know, it wasn't Italy, but it was still good." Blair just shook her head as Serena pulled a face at her response.

"There's something good in the Midwest?" Serena laughed and Blair had to chuckle a little. After all, she was still an Upper East Sider at the end of the day.

Classes started, and Blair initiated a strict regimen: morning runs, classes, studying, regular shopping and lunch dates with S, and the mandatory social events where she avoided Chuck. She and Eve managed to keep touch via e-mail and the odd phone call.

Serena met Blair for their scheduled weekly lunch. It was not the Met steps, but the two girls created a new tradition, having a light meal on the steps of Low Library. Croissant, yogurt, and bottled water in hand, the two girls stretched out on the steps, drinking in the late summer sun. Blair had closed her eyes, turning her face towards the light, smiling.

"You're different." Serena furrowed her eyebrows with the realization.

"We've been friends our entire lives, I hope I'm not the same girl that cried when Chuck pulled my curls." Blair rolled her eyes at the memory.

"You know what I mean. What happened to you this summer?"

Blair shrugged, "It was nice. I... I relaxed. That's all."

Serena was not convinced, "You relaxed? That's all? What ever does that mean? Are you not relaxed right now?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "No one knew me; they took me at face value. I did things I never tried before; I can drive now, did you know that? I would never drive _here_, that makes no sense! But other places, it's invigorating, tearing down the road, leaving everything behind you in a cloud of dust. No gossip girl, no Chuck, no Queen B, no Eleanor Waldorf's daughter."

Blair's face softened, and Serena put her arm around her, leaning her head on Blair's shoulder, "That sounds wonderful, B."

"I was happy this summer, S. Life felt good. I want to take that into the future with me, so here I am, trying." The smile returned to Blair's face. Croissant in hand, she tore a fair chunk off. Wanting to lighten the mood, she tried to cram it in Serena's mouth.

"B!" Serena squealed and sat up and Blair continued to pursue her with the large piece of croissant.

The hot summer days mellowed into a crisp autumn, and the sky looked to always be thinking of snow the last paper done and the final test taken, Blair stood in Grand Central Station.

"B!" Eve tumbled forth from the train.

"Eve!" Blair hugged her friend.

"I hope you brought reinforcements. I have a lot of luggage," Eve had a sheepish smile. "And a long journey before I return!"

"I know, poor you, spending your last term studying at Oxford." Blair mocked her friend, "But first- Paris! My father and Roman cannot wait to meet you. Serena will join us before New Years too! But right now, luggage and off to the airport."

Their meeting had been captured and Eve had her first Gossip Girl posting:

_Spotted at Grand Central, Queen B hugging a mystery brunette. Does S know she has competition? Who is she, and who will be the first to tell me?_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair shared the post with Eve as they waited to board first class.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, were you? And here little old me has made the big times! It was one thing when you showed me the posts about…everyone else."

"Points for evading he-who-shall-not-be-named." Blair smirked.

Eve just rolled her eyes, "I can't say anything, I'm happy as long as you don't say…"

"Karl?"

"Blair!" Eve squeaked.

"What? I wanted to see if he'd magically appear like you say he always does." Blair laughed. First class began to board, and Blair swore she had never seen Eve move so fast.

The two chic brunettes made Paris their playground. It was Blair's turn to play host, and culture and fashion excursions dominated their days and nights. Serena soon joined them and Gossip Girl was abuzz with the small trio that was taking Paris by storm this holiday.

Chuck tossed his phone on his desk and looked down on the city. The newest Gossip Girl blast was of Blair with her friends ice-skating. The light in Blair's eyes shot straight through his heart. He was sure the photos from his PI later would be even more stunning than the small image on his phone.

He had eased into taking control from Lily the year of the Saints and Sinners party. In his first year running it free from Lily, he had kept Bass Industries stable, and it was beginning to steadily expand; but now Chuck was becoming restless. Work had been so consuming the past few years; there had been so much to learn, to do, but now… now he realized he wanted more, needed more, and his thoughts turned to Blair. He had begun to notice she was around less and less. During her junior year, she started slipping away from him. When she ran off for the summer, he was surprised, but thought little of it; he was still mastering running a major multinational company.

However, with Blair's return to the city, he realized something was different. He still regularly saw Serena, and she had noticed it, too. Serena was happy about these indefinable changes in her friend, but it unnerved Chuck. Blair eluded him at all social events, and she practically left the moment her classes were over at the end of term. Chuck needed information. The kind the PI could not recover for him, and he already had discovered what little information Serena knew. He could not let Blair continue to slip away from him. His future had always consisted of two things in his mind: Bass Industries and Blair Waldorf.

S and B waved Eve off as she took the Euro Star North to London before they returned for their last term at Columbia. It was bittersweet, and they all wondered what the future would hold for them.

One particularly frigid English afternoon, Eve padded home through the snow. Her toes were frozen as she peeled off her outer garments. Hefting her burdensome load of books, she entered her bedroom, and she halted.

"Chuck Bass." Eve stated, emotionless.

He was setting at her desk, a picture of her and Blair from the summer in his hands, "Hello, Eve."

She sat her things down on the floor and gathered herself up before him, a sweet smile on her face, "What brings you to Oxford on this beautiful day?"

Chuck smirked at her. She had heard of this infamous smirk, and it was as intimidating as reported. Karl had never smirked, but she saw the same kind of power in Chuck.

"I wanted to meet Blair's new friend, hear about your summer." His eyes never moved from Eve.

"Why, because suddenly you care? She was happy this summer. That's all you need to know." Eve held strong. If the tables were turned, she knew Blair would do the same for her. She saw the muscle in his jaw twitch.

Chuck sat the picture down and rose from the chair with an effortless grace. Standing next to her, his eyes black and gold, he growled, "Blair is precious to me. I gave her what she asked for; but I'll be damned if some little miss from the corn fields thinks she can change the game we play."

Eve thought of Blair, and that day in front of Karl's house, the sadness they had shared. Her emotions ruptured and she shouted at Chuck with all the fury in her own broken heart. "Game! You think Blair, after two years, still sees it as a _game_! She is fighting for her dreams, the ones only _she_ can make come true. How dare you play with her as though she were some passing fancy? Precious you say? How the hell would **you** know?"

The fire in Eve's eyes made Chuck back off. It was incredibly similar to another pair of brown eyes he knew… used to know? He had come for information, and had gotten something else entirely: a reality check. Chuck turned on his heels and walked out of that little flat in Oxford.

Eve collapsed on her bed when she heard the door close. It was like confronting her past. She was drained and knew she could never tell Blair he had visited. Eve had fought him off, let him run back to his tower.

Last year, a horrible game theory paper had preoccupied Blair through the torment of Valentine's Day. If only she were that lucky this year. Hearts and cupids seemed to be everywhere. She and S had an evening mapped out for thorough distraction, but Blair still had to make it through the day on her own. Eve had sent a solid supply of macaroons- not Pierre Herme, but Pistacia Vera- only okay because it reminded her of summer. There was another gift on the foyer table and Blair thought it must be from Papa and Roman. Opening the card, the air suddenly left her lungs:

_They are lost in darkness_

_Without the shining light of your beauty_

_Take pity on us?  
Bring back the light to our world._

The card fell from her hands. Two years, he had done nothing for two years. Why now? Oh lord, and what was in the box? She could not do this, she did not want his attention, she just wanted to _be_. She had to think about school, and her valedictorian speech (she knew that was in the bag), finding the perfect job. Not love, and certainly not Chuck. Her fingers stroked the satin ribbon covering the box. He knew her curiosity would win out. Pulling the perfect bow, it came undone and the sides of the tall, rectangular box dropped away. Blair reached out, seduced by the sphere filled with tiny colored jewels. Lifting it, it came to life with her touch. Butterflies swirled and flew about sending rainbows everywhere, and the third movement of Spring from Vivaldi's Four Seasons rippled through the air. Her eyes and ears were assaulted, and her mind swam.

_Oh God. I can't do this._

She sat the gift down; the music stopped and the little butterflies dropped as life fled from them. Blair flew up the stairs, leaving the mess behind her for Dorota to clean up.

Spring.

Trees had turned green, birds were merrily chirping, and Blair could wear suede pumps without the fear of snow and rain destroying them. Walking through Morningside Park on her way to an appointment, she was in a text flurry with S over some new boots. Looking up from her phone she glimpsed a couple taking a long moment to kiss goodbye. Her stomach clenched, and she exhaled long, and slowly. _I'll get there again someday._ She thought, comforting herself. Glancing the other way, she saw grey and a pop of pink, leaning seductively against a tree. Blair's blood washed cold, and she willed her legs to keep walking.

Chuck marveled as he watched her walk by him, seemingly unaware of his stunning presence. He reached out to grab her arm, "Blair."

She whirled on the spot, and jerked her arm away from him, "Chuck. I'm busy, what do you want?"

He laughed, a short ugly laugh. His eyes were so dark, and she gulped at the trouble she saw in them.

"So many answers to that question. But they all do require the same thing- you."

Blair's mind played _Oh my god_ on repeat as she steeled herself against him, "That is too bad. All the things I want have absolutely nothing to do with you."

She stepped back, preparing to leave- it was difficult, his pull was still so strong. She wanted those arms, those eyes, to kiss those lips; the memory of them made her skin hot and her face blushed, all in rebellion of her better judgment.

"Blair," Chuck spoke softly as he reached out to stroke her soft silken cheek, "I just… I want to be there for you is all." There was an odd sincerity in his eyes, "I've missed you."

"No." Blair bit out harshly even as her heart was racing, but her determination trumped her emotions, "We can't. We tried that. I made a choice- the right choice, and it is all I want right now. I'm sorry, Chuck, but no." She fled the scene, leaving a bewildered Chuck behind her.

Graduation.

Blair stood out on the stage, all eyes on her. The ones she really cared about were the only ones she saw - Serena, Nate, Mom and Cyrus, Papa and Roman. Blair spoke of transformation, and accomplishment. Education giving flight to the life of the mind, college being a cocoon of experiences, and today they were emerging, colors blazing, surging into the light of the world.

In a dark corner of that very room, Chuck Bass was smiling.

Outside, everyone was competing for photos with Blair. She was all smiles and laughter as one photo after another was snapped. At last, things were slowing down, and her thoughts turned to home, and the letters she had to consider- job offers! Mom and her three dads were discussing dinner options when she saw him cloaked in the shadow of a nearby tree. Sound died away, the people around her disappeared; she watched his mouth move as he held out his hand, "Blair."

It was like the devil coming to collect.

Blair fled. She had learned how to run from the master, after all. Mumbling something about freshening up at the penthouse, Blair ran. She could not breathe again until she reached her bedroom, flying through the door.

"Hey!"

Blair almost fainted from a near heart attack.

"Eve! Oh my god, you scared me."

"That wasn't really the plan…." Eve smiled, looking a little confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, graduation? I had mine yesterday, so ta-da, here I am! I wanted to celebrate with you; and surprise you, just for fun. Dorota let me in. She's so awesome, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know." Blair was still visibly shaken. Eve saw this and knew well enough what it looked like.

"Spill. What happened?" Eve pulled Blair down on the bed.

"I feel like my time is up. He was there Eve, waiting for me. I thought he was going to carry me off to his dark tower," Blair shuddered, "The look in his eyes."

Eve put her arm around Blair, as she waited for B to relax and calm down. Quiet moments passed, before Blair sighed, "Now what?"

"Dinner?" Eve smiled, "We can't do anything about Chuck tonight, but we can go out and have fun; we're supposed to be celebrating!"

Eve had always wanted to go to the 21 Club, so they went: Blair, her three dads, her mother, Serena, Nate, and Eve. The parents retired for the night after dinner and the graduates hit the clubs.

Alcohol abounded, it was not long before they were all three sheets to the wind. Serena was dancing on the tables; Nate sat there happily watching everything around him- he had gotten buzzed in the limo over. And Blair and Eve? Heartbroken drunk girls are something else entirely.

Blair raised her glass to Eve, her speech slurred, "I still love Chuck Bass, and it sucks! Sucks I tell you!"

Eve giggled, "How do _you_ know? Maybe you just love remembering what an awesome screw he is?" Eve giggled even harder and hiccupped.

"Cow!" Blair snapped, "Of course that is where _your_ mind would go. I hear the English are the kinkiest of the Europeans. Did any get into your pants, Eve?" Blair playfully stroked Eve's arm and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I found the most delicious Twinkie* from the London School. If they are English do you still call them Twinkies, or is that just an American thing?" Eve's eyes were glazed over and her train off thought was veering off course.

Hypnotized by Serena's table dancing, Nate mumbled something about Twinkies.

"Delicious cream filling?" Blair started laughing.

Eve pouted at Blair for making fun of her Twinkie, "He was cute- and nice, and I didn't get any cream filling." Blair kept laughing, the double entendre of the cream filling being too much in her inebriated state. Eve scowled and flipped her hair, "At least I don't miss Chuck Bass and his cream filling!"

Blair stopped laughing instantly; her mirth turning into a pout to match Eve's and her eyes growing huge and watery, "I don't want to be Hilary in the White House Eve. I can't be! I won't, I won't do it! I am Blair Waldorf!" She flung her arms around the other girl. As if their hormones were in sync, they began sobbing together.

The next morning, Dorota found the two brunettes a tangle of limbs and couture on top of the bed, terribly hung over. In proper Jeeves fashion, she came prepared with all the necessities to revive the young ladies. Soon, they were showered, dressed, fed, and almost perfectly functional, if you discounted their somber mood.

They pondered a shopping excursion, lying out on the bed, flipping through magazines. Eve dropped the topic as though she were stating how she rather liked Lanvin's heels this season. "I'm moving back to Columbus."

"Really?" Blair did not know what to think of this new information.

"Limited Brands wants me back. I'd get to travel more than I would if I took one of the offers I have in D.C., and hello, clothes?" Eve smiled. "What about you?"

Blair swallowed hard; she had no idea. She loved New York it was her home after all. But the image of Chuck from the day before still burned in her mind and made her skin ripple with heat. She glanced at his Valentine's Day gift; she had made Dorota tuck high atop her bookcase. The light bounced off the tiny lifeless jeweled butterflies. Blair felt herself standing at an incredible fork in the road. Chuck clearly thought she was finished becoming Blair Waldorf. However, she knew she was not done creating her place in the world. She knew if she stayed in New York, she would be pushing against Chuck every step of the way.

"Hey… B?" Eve nudged her.

Blair looked at her friend, smiling; she realized she always felt rather happy around Eve. "I got an offer from Limited Brands too actually."

Eve perked up, "Really?"

"Have you ever fancied having a traumatized, stuck up Upper East Sider for a roommate?"

***Twinkie: Yellow on the outside, white on the inside, or an Asian person who acts/feels more white than Asian. Use with caution, it can be taken as a derogatory term for people of Asian ancestry. **

**If any of my English readers would like to answer Eve's question, please do! Is Twinkie solely an American term? I love language ^_^**

**Thank you for reading, and please review if you are so inclined- it makes me deliriously happy! Hugs and kisses to Noirreigne for being the most awesome beta on the planet!**


End file.
